Times When You're Away
by Flamingteen
Summary: It's two years after graduation and Scott misses Shelby dearly. Will he find her? Were they meant to be? Please read and review! S&S FIC!
1. Scott

centerbTimes When Your Away/b/center  
  
i Well its about 2 years after Scott and Shelby and the rest of the cliffhangers graduated from Mt Horizon and they are all seperated. Scott and Shelby went their own ways. Will they ever see each other again. Was their relationship ment to be? If so, what will happen? Read on to find out./i  
  
bDISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original Higher Ground characters. If I use any other characters that any other person made up and it is without your permission It is entirely coincidental... sorry and you can email me at flamingteen@yahoo.com if you see that. :)/b  
  
centerbChapter 1: Scott/b/center  
  
"Stop trying to control me dad!! I am 20 for gods sakes!!" Scott ran up the stairs and slammed his door as hard as he could. Laying down on his bed he remembered what it was like with his friends at Horizon.... oh the good old days.  
  
Scott Barringer had been living with his father Martin Barringer for the past 2 years. He couldn't find a place to live after graduating from Horizon. At first he would write to all of the other cliffhangers, especially Shelby, but after a while he lost touch with all of them. The last time he talked to Shelby she was living somewhere in Washington (the same state as Scott) and was living in an apartment in the city. Ezra had proposed to Daisy but she didnt know what to think so she turned him down. They were living together though the last time he checked. Auggie and Juliet were both living in the same apartment building and saw each other almost everyday, and of course Kat had made something of herself despite her past. She had become a nurse and was working her way up. But all had changed. He lost contact and hasent spoken to each of them in about a year.  
  
"Scott! Dont you run away from me like that!! I am still your father. I dont care if your 20 or 120!" Martin yelled bursting into Scotts room knocking over one of his football trophies. "Now you are going to go out with me and Elaine tonight if it kills you!"  
  
Life with Elaine hadnt been to hard. She had cut down on the flirting after Martin saw her coming on to Scott. Now Scott didnt even know she was there alot of times. But this wasnt one of them. Scott had been avoiding her alot and didnt want anything to do with her. He refused to eat at the table if she was home and would never go anywhere with her. It made him sick even looking at her even though she hadn't done anything in about a year. "DAMN!! Fine I'll go out with you and that Skank!!" Scott finaly let in. "Hey!! Watch your mouth." Martin warned him.  
  
center*****/center  
  
So there Scott sat picking at his food and everyonce in a while eating something. "So Scotty, I hear you are going into town tomorrow." Elaine said. "Yeah and why is that any of iYOUR/i buisness? And STOP calling me Scotty" Scott retorted, scowling. "SCOTT!!" Martin warned yet again. Scott rolled his eyes and started picking at his food again. Suddenly a dark feeling of lonliness rolled over his mind. "I miss Shelby so MUCH! I wish she was here. I havent talked to her in so long." Scott thought. Then he thought of something. Something brilliant. Something no one would have expected of him, Scott Barringer, of thinking up. Yeah it was good.. and he'd do it tomorrow.....  
  
center*****/center  
  
A/n: So.... what did you think. I'm sorry if there are any grammer errors.... I usualy make those mistakes. Also I am sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be about Shelby and what she is thinking. Then the next chapter will be a surprise.... you'll just have to wait and see. I am not under any circumstances gonna leave Scott and Shelby apart for long though!!!! La de da de da... *evil grin* CLIFFHANGERS!!! doncha just hate me now 


	2. Letters and Chad

centerbTimes When Your Away/b/center  
  
i Well its about 2 years after Scott and Shelby and the rest of the cliffhangers graduated from Mt Horizon and they are all separated. Scott and Shelby went their own ways. Will they ever see each other again. Was their relationship meant to be? If so, what will happen? Read on to find out./i  
  
bDISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original Higher Ground characters. If I use any other characters that any other person made up and it is without your permission It is entirely coincidental... sorry and you can e- mail me at flamingteen@yahoo.com if you see that. :)/b  
  
centerbChapter 2: Shelby/b/center  
  
"Dear Shelby,  
  
I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss the way your eyes twinkle in the moonlight, I miss how cute you looked whenever you were angry, I miss you in general, But most of all I miss the way we could be together. I want to see you so bad but I know you would be busy and have no time for me with your job and all. I had to sneak your last letter past my dad. He says that if I was going to stay in contact with you then I would have to move out.  
  
Last night I was sitting on my bed looking at the picture of all us cliffhangers on the day of graduation. I wasn't looking at the camera... ha. (Scott and Shelby were in the front with Daisy and Ezra behind them and Juliette and Auggie behind them. They were holding hands and Peter and Scott were looking at each other and Scott had a grin on. Peter was telling them to smile and Scott looked back as the camera clicked.) Those were the days huh?  
  
Well I gotta go and eat with my dad and the skank. Yeah they got back together again. I hope to see you real soon. Maybe we can make time for it. Just write back or call me if you need me.  
  
Love, Scott!! "  
  
A tear ran down Shelby's already tear streaked face. That was the last letter she had gotten from Scott about a year ago. She had sent him a reply but she guessed that his father found the letter and Scott never got it. That was when they lost contact. Shelby had moved because the apartments that she was living in were being boarded up. She moved into a nice apartment and lived there now. She felt bad because maybe Scott had tried to come and see her and she wasn't there.  
  
center*****/center  
  
Finally after 2 hours of endless crying and feeling bad for herself Shelby got up and took a shower and went out to the pool hall in hopes of some fun.  
  
Once she got there she met up with Chad. Chad was a cute guy with blonde spiky hair. He had on a Nike shirt and a pair of black baggy pants. Shelby had guessed that Chad liked her but she could never give up Scott. NEVER. "Hey Chad!" Shelby exclaimed. "Hey hun" Chad yelled back. He was in the middle of a game of pool with Mark, his friend. "Hey Shel!" Mark said. "Care to join us?" Chad asked. "Sure!" Shelby replied and jogged over to meet them. Little did she know who was about to show up!.......  
  
center*****/center  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA I left you naughty readers with another.... you guessed it... CLIFFHANGER!!! Well you will all have to just go and read the next chapter. It should be up. You shall all find out next about everything... :) 


	3. Found Her

centerbTimes When Your Away/b/center  
  
i Well its about 2 years after Scott and Shelby and the rest of the cliffhangers graduated from Mt Horizon and they are all separated. Scott and Shelby went their own ways. Will they ever see each other again. Was their relationship meant to be? If so, what will happen? Read on to find out./i  
  
bDISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original Higher Ground characters. If I use any other characters that any other person made up and it is without your permission It is entirely coincidental... sorry and you can email me at flamingteen@yahoo.com if you see that. :)/b  
  
centerbChapter 3: Surprised?/b/center  
  
"Hello?" "Is Shelby there?" "Who?" "Oh Sorry, wrong number."  
  
After 2 hours, 3 sodas, and 2 homeless people saying 'get out of my house!' Scott had ran out of both change, and numbers. He was down to the last one and had only a dollar in change. "Here goes nothing" he prayed. 'RIIING....RIIING.....RIIIING....." hello this is Shelby Merrick! If you havent already noticed stupid, im not home right now.... but unfourtunatley there are two things you can do... leave a message or try the pool hall... I might be there. I'll call you as soon as I can... now get off the phone and stop running my phone longer then it has to run.  
  
"Ahhha... found her... sounds just like her." Scott smiled and mumbled under his breath. He closed the phone book and looked up at the sky.... "THANK YOU GOD!"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I TOLD YOU ALREADY SONNY" Scott looked out the glass door. "ARRG! Alright I'll get out of your "house"." He pused the door open and walked out of the phone booth and down the street to the local pool hall. "Ive found you now Shelby Merrick and I am never gonna loose you again"  
  
center*****/center  
  
"YES!!! I win... sorry boys you just cant beat the master.. now pay up." "Awww Shelby! Do we have too??" They both said in a pouty voice. "Yeah... now pay up" Shelby said laughing. "Im gonna go get some drinks guys ill be right back" She got up and walked over to the counter. "Two beers and a water" The water was for herself. She didnt want to start drinking. She already had, had enough problems in her past.... and didnt want a drinking problem and be sent to some rehab clinic. There was no Horizon for a 20 year old. She grabbed her drinks and started toward the table.  
  
*******SCOTT'S POV******* There she is... Beautiful as ever. What should I say to her? Maybe I should just make a noise so she would see me. I deffinatly don't want to scare her. *END SCOTTS POV BACK TO 3RD PERSON*  
  
"AHEM" "AHEM" "What the hell ... Mr Wha---" her eyes seemed to pop out of her head.. a tear sneaked out of her eye. "Scott???" Shelby said in a soft voice. "Is that realy you??" He nodded. "Oh Scott, Ive missed you sooo much!!" Shelby screamed and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Hey, Shel. Ive missed you too.  
  
"Whats all that commotion Shelby." Chad said as he walked over to Shelby. "What is this your brother or something?" "No its my boyfriend, Scott, from Horizon... my old school." "...Oh.. I see. Hey Scott. Ive heard alot about you from Shelby. She seemes to love you alot." "Yeah.... I love her alot too."  
  
*******SHELBY'S POV******* When I saw him I didn't know what to think! He hasnt changed a bit in 2 years. He was wearing a brown over shirt unbuttoned with a white muscle shirt under it. And he had on white sorta baggy pants and his hair was still slightly spiked up with a little bit of gel. Oh, how I have missed my Scott. I havent even felt a slight crush on anybody and alwase felt lonely. There are so many cute guys out here and I haven't gone out with a one of them. Hell I haven't even noticed them. All I keep thinking about it Scott. *END SHELBYS POV AND BACK TO 3RD PERSON  
  
center*****/center  
  
Shelby and Scott were sitting on a couch at Shelbys apartment. "The land lord is good and all and he makes sure to change your lock and keys if there is a break in." 'Has some one broken in here?" Scott asked looking at the shiny lock on the door. "Uhhh... yeah while I was gone. I never found out who it was." A look of concern came over Scotts face. Maybe you should go home with me for a couple of nights...."He asked "I dont think your dad would appreciate that." "I think I can change his mind."... "What are you thinking of Scott." "Nothing I just want to talk with him. Here let me see the phone." Shelby handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello?" A sound voice asked. "Hey Skank give the phone to my dad." "Ohh Scotty he should be home any minute now... How bout we have a little chat." No thanks skank I dont wanna talk with my dads 'trophie wife' Ill just call back in 5 minutes.  
  
** 5 Minutes later **  
  
"Hello? A mans voice asked. "Uhh.. hey dad. Wacha doin" "Nothing Im just writing something for tommorow at work." Oh, well I wanted to ask you something." "What" " Well, I was wondering if my friend Shelby could come and stay with us for a while?" "NO!! NOT A CHANCE SCOTT!" "Some one broke into her apartment recently and she is sorta scared. " Shelby looked at Scott. She didnt like being called scared. In alot of peoples opinion she was tough.... tough as a rock. "oh all right Scott she can sleep over but only for a week at the most!" "Cool thanks dad" He hung up. "You can stay..." "Thanks...." she said. "Whats wrong? You have that look in your eye... like you did when Wa---..... Oh, I see. Don't worry about it she wont bother us." Shelby looked relieved.  
  
center*****/center  
  
Shelby hauled her bags into Scott's dad's house. "Wow.... its pretty big" Shelby exclaimed. "Yeah... I dont notice." They walked up the stairs and bumped into Elaine coming out of Scotts room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!?!?!" Scott hissed. "Nothing Scotty just looking around and seeing if you did your chores today. "I DONT HAVE ANY DAMN CHORES YOU WHORE!!!" Shelby's eyes narrowed... she wanted to jerk Elaines throat out and feed it to her. "Oh Scotty is this your little friend?" "Go to hell whore" Shelby yelled. "Dont you talk to me like that young lady. I can get you both thrown out of this house so fast--" "Hey, whats going on here" Martin yelled. "Nothing dad just taking out the TRASH!!" Martin rolled his eyes. "Just go to your room Scott. And get your friend settled in the guest room." "Ok dad" He gave one last glare at Elaine and took Shelby to the guest room.  
  
"Ok you can put your clothes in the dresser and you have your own bathroom and closet. My room is just down the hall and I will be there if you need me anytime. Here's the tv and remote. The stereo is over there and the fan is over here. I don't think you'll need it tonight though.. It's supposed to storm. It can get cold so the extra blankets are in the closet. Any think else you need?" "No" "Ok then. Remember I'm in the room right next to you'rs now if you need me." "Ok, Scott! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've been on my own before without all this stuff." "Ok" Scott walked out of the room. Shelby turned on the tv and turned the lights off. It was 9:30. She soon dozed off to sleep.  
  
center*****/center ******DREAM****** No! Walt don't do that. Please!!! ***END DREAM*** (a/n: I dont wanna get into that...)  
  
Shelby woke up about 12:30 and her face was sweaty and she was thirsty. She walked down stairs and got a glass of water and then jogged back up the stairs. Scott's light was on. 'humm' she thought.. She knocked on the door and turned the door knob and walked in. "God, Not anymore Elaine, I swear-- " "Hey it's just me Scott" Shelby said. Scott removed the pillow off his face and looked at her. "Oh, Sorry I thought you were Elaine. It's around that time" "No just me 'ya dissapointed?" She said jokenly. Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Well what do you want?" "What, can a girl not come see her boyfriend in the middle of the night.???" "Uh, not when they're in his parents house" Scott kidded. All of a sudden he heard foot steps. "Get in the closet and DON'T come out no matter what.. Shelby I mean it." "OK" She got in the closet. The door opened....  
  
"Scotty the storm is scaring me." "Dammit, Elaine, you have a HUSBAND. That's what he's for." "But I want you Scotty." "No, Elaine, just back off!" "I don't take no for an answer Scotty and you know that." " Oh, Gosh here it goes again" Scott muttered as Elaine climbed into bed with him.  
  
**IN the closet Shelbys POV** How can I take this. I used to go through this stuff and all I begged for was my mom to come it to catch him in the act. So this is what Scott needs. Just as she was about to come bursting out of the door she had a flash back.  
  
centerb*FLASHBACK*/b/center  
  
iA 15 year old Shelby was sitting on her bed doing her homework for once. The door opened and Walt strolled in. "Ahh nice day isnt it Shel?" "Yeah just perfect" She said sarcasticaly "Well, you know what I want so put your books away. She did and was used to it. "Can you just go away for once?" "You know I cant do that hun." "Dont call me that" "What, hun?" "Just shut up and leave" "No.. I won't now give it to me." Walt came over and unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants. He did it. Afterwards when he left Shelby and she broke into tears. She never liked to cry infront of any one... even if it was Walt. 2 months later she went to Horizon./i  
  
centerb END FLASHBACK/b/center  
  
"Shelby!" "Huh" Scott was hovering over her. "She's asleep. Now go before she wakes up" Shelby just nodded and silently went back to the guest room. And Scott went and layed down on the floor. 'Gosh, I wonder what she thinks of her Scott now?' He thought.  
  
center*****/center  
  
A/N What do you think? I hope it was good. PLEASE review!! 


	4. Close Encounters of the Chad kind

centerbTimes When Your Away/b/center  
  
i Well its about 2 years after Scott and Shelby and the rest of the cliffhangers graduated from Mt Horizon and they are all separated. Scott and Shelby went their own ways. Will they ever see each other again. Was their relationship meant to be? If so, what will happen? Read on to find out./i  
  
bDISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original Higher Ground characters. If I use any other characters that any other person made up and it is without your permission It is entirely coincidental... sorry and you can e- mail me at flamingteen@yahoo.com if you see that. :)/b  
  
centerbChapter 4: Chad??/b/center  
  
Scott woke up with baggs under his eyes. His eyes were red and his face was pale. He hadn't gotten much sleep and pretty much stared at the TV last night. Shelby hadn't gotten much sleep because of nightmares and dreams so she looked at the tv all night too. Neither came to each others rooms in fear of Elaine coming back. Scott knew she wouldn't but something kept him from seeing Shelby.  
  
"Good morning, son." "Hey, dad" "Hey, Scotty" "Morning, whore" "Scott!!" "Sorry dad" "No, tell Elaine sorry" "No!" "Its ok Martin, if he doesnt want to tell me its fine" "Yeah, for once I agree with the skank."  
  
Shelby walked in still in her pajamas. "Hey.... Shel!' Scott said eyeing her. "Scott!" Shelby said laughing. But when she looked up and saw Elaine she gave her an evil glare. "Um.. Scott I forgot something at the apartment. Do you mind taking me to get it sometime today?" " Of course I dont mind." " Cool thanks."  
  
center*****/center  
  
"So what did you forget?" Scott asked while driving. "Oh, nothing just something that I need." "Like what...." "Tamp--" "Ok, ok I get it! Please, say no more." Shelby laughed. After about 30 minutes Scott pulled into the parking lot of the apartments. They both got out and walked up the stairs to her apartment. "Um... Scott." "Yeah? What?" He said nervously. "The door is open......"  
  
They walked in and saw Chad sitting on the couch with a beer. "Oh... its ok hun it's just Chad." Shelby said relieved. "Oh, Just Chad huh. Just Chad.. No, I dont care about CHAD! No I love Scotty boy. I could never love CHAD!" Chad mocked her. "Why can't you love me. I came to your house to see you the other day and you weren't there. I left and came back this time. I was gonna ask you out. But no... you had Scotty boy here and I didn't have a chance." "What are you talking about?" Shelby asked "This is what Im talking about!!" Before they could run Chad had pulled out a knife and pointed it at Scott. "So Scotty boy, how do you like this!!! This is what you get when you take the girl of my dreams away from me!!!" "I-I don't know what your talking about!!" Scott said scared. "CHAD!! Put down the freakin' knife." "Shut up!!" He said and turned his head around. Scott took the chance and smacked the knife out of his hands. "HEY!!" Chad punched Scott in the stomach and he doubled over in pain but soon kneed Chad where it hurts the most and he fell to the ground. "Shel call the cops." "NO!!" Chad jumped up, retrieved the knife, and grabbed Shelby and put the knife to her throat. 'Scott HELP ME!!" She said almost crying. Scott jumped and moved toward her. "Dont move Scotty boy or I'll hurt her. Dont think I won't" Scott moved back. "Now go over there." Scott moved out of the door way and Chad dragged Shelby out of the apartment and into his car. Shelby screamed and Scott sprinted after her. He made it there just before Chad had the chance to drive off.  
  
"Get away from my girlfriend!!!" Scott screamed. He jumped in the convertable and grabbed Shelby, put her over his shoulder and he took off running. They all heard police cars and Chad took off down the road, and 14 squad cars went after him but 1 of them stayed and got out with Scott and Shelby. "Stop right there the officer screamed" "Its okay officer I'm safe now. This is my boyfriend and he saved me. The guy that just took off in the car was the guy that tried to kill me." "Ok" the officer said and lowered his gun. "How did you guys know to come." "Some man said he heard someone scream 'CHAD' upstairs and he was concerned. Who' s Chad, you?" "No its the man that just took off."Scott explained "So whats the story, son" The officer asked  
  
"Well, I came and saw my girlfriend that I haven't seen in 2 years. We met at the pool hall and Chad was there. He must of liked Shelby alot because he never seemd to like me. We went back to her place and she told me that someone had broken in earlier."Scott explained "He must have been the one that broke in earlier cause the lock was broken the same way last time." Shelby added "Yeah and So I offered her to come to my house to stay. When we came back to get something we saw Chad sitting in the chair and he got all violent when he saw me." Scott told him about the fight in detail and the cop had started to record everything. They soon went down to the police station to file a report.  
  
center*****/center  
  
Martin walked through the door without Elaine and went right up to Scott. "I got a call saying you were at the police station Scott. What happened? What did you do?" "Chill dad. I didnt do anything. It was Chad." "Who the hell is Chad?" "He tried to kill me and Shelby and take Shelby away. I stoped him." "Yeah Mr. Barringer, your son's my Hero!" Shelby said looking right into Scotts eyes. They kissed. "Scott don't do that in front of me, please." Martin said holding back a laugh. He didnt realy have much against Shelby anymore and never realy did. He then felt guilty for tearing up her letter. "Well come on I'll take you to get your car Scott." They walked out of the police Station and walked right by Chad who was struggling in hand cuffs. "Ill get you Scotty boy"  
  
center*****/center  
  
At dinner Shelby ate pretty fast so she wouldn't have to take one more look at Elaine. She hurryed up to her room and grabbed the futon that was in the closet and dragged it to Scotts room who was reading a book. "what are you doing?" "I'm sleeping on the floor so Elaine won't do anything to you tonight. You don't know how much that hurt me last night Scott. To hear you suffering. It was bad enough when you told me. But hearing you screaming at her to 'get off' of you... no... not anymore" Scott looked at her. He couldn't help but love her. Who wouldn't. She's.... the best. He layed back down on his bed and soon fell asleep with his face in his book.  
  
About 1 in the morning Shelby heard a knock on the door. She got up and stood in front of Scott. He didnt wake up. He was shivering. Probaly having a nightmare because it was hot. Elaine walked in and looked at Shelby. "What the hell are you doing in here young lady?" "I'm staying in here and making damn sure that you don't hurt Scott. I was in the closet last night and heard every bit of it. You make me sick" Elaine gave her an evil glare and was about to say something in her defence but Scott started screaming "NO!! STOP" "Look at him Elaine. Look what you have done to him. The guys at Horizon told me he did that everynight. Dreamt about you and screamed about it. You are hurting him physically but you are bbeating/b him mentaly." Elaine just looked at him. She sorta looked sorry for a moment and then shook Scott on the shoulder. "Wake up Scotty. I want something." Scott woke up and nearly jumped out of his skin. Shelby grabbed Elaine by the hair and kicked her out of the room. "Stay the hell away from Scott or I'm gonna call the cops. Elaine scoffed "No one will believe you. And besides he's 20... I can do what I wan't to him. She closed the door and walked off back to Martin's room. "Thanks Shel." Scott said "Anytime Scott."  
  
center*****/center  
  
Scott woke up and him and Shelby both got dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. No one was there. "Where is everyone?" Shelby asked... still not realy wanting to face Elaine. "Im right here." Elaine said. "Martins sick today and is staying in bed." "Oh, great" Shelby started "Mrs. Whore is gonna be our babysitter today." Shelby clapped her hands and started for the door. Scott followed. "Nope you guys are staying in the house today. " "Were adults, Elaine, we can do whatever we want." Scott said. "Well you can but I wouldn't advise it" "why not" Shelby asked with a suspicious glare in her eyes "Well If you did you would leave me all alone here with Martin and god knows what I could say about you Shelby. I could tell him about you talking to me like im dirt" "You are DIRT!" Shelby interupted. Elaine ignored her she was enjoying this "I could say that you have been sleeping with Scott in his own house. Now that would get you both kicked out. hehe" Shelby was still afraid to go back to her apartment after what happened with Chad. "Allright I'll play your little game, skank, but you better stay out of our way or I will and I mean WILL call the cops." Scott said "Ohh, that hurt Scotty" Elaine said holdng her heart. "Good for you, whore" Shelby said and then she and Scott walked back up the stairs and into Scotts room .They turned on the TV and sat watching television for a while.  
  
center*****/center  
  
a/n: Sooooo How was its?? I still hope you like it. Please please review. I dont get that many. Thats why I took all of my other storys off the site. But I like this one. :)  
  
Coming up in future chapters ul li Shelby and Elaine get... Physicaly violent li Scott calls the cops but does he tell? li We hear from Chad li We hear from da da da daaaaa (drum roll please) Peter and Sophie... wonder why :) /ul 


	5. I love you Scott!

centerbTimes When Your Away/b/center  
  
i Well its about 2 years after Scott and Shelby and the rest of the cliffhangers graduated from Mt Horizon and they are all separated. Scott and Shelby went their own ways. Will they ever see each other again. Was their relationship meant to be? If so, what will happen? Read on to find out./i  
  
bDISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original Higher Ground characters. If I use any other characters that any other person made up and it is without your permission It is entirely coincidental... sorry and you can e- mail me at flamingteen@yahoo.com if you see that. :)/b  
  
centerbChapter 5: I love you Scott!/b/center  
  
Scott and Shelby were sitting still after 2 hours watching tv. "Dammit, Scott. This is really making me mad. I don't know why you care about being kicked out." "Well if I was kicked out then my dad would hate me and I would never get help from him ever again." Just as Shelby was about to talk Scott into leaving, Elaine walked in. "Hey Scotty" "Dammit Elaine get the hell out of my room!!" " Oh Scotty, I need you. I'm so bored. Martin is sleeping and I have nothing to do." Well go do something that doesn't involve me." "Ughh.. Elaine just get the hell out of here. You can't control him" Shelby said. "What? What did you say young lady? I hope you didn't just talk back to me. Because if you did-" But before Elaine could finish Shelby was all over her. "Cant you understand what your doing to him." She said in between slaps. "You are hurting him..... Get out of here" Shelby stopped and looked at her. And then Elaine slapped her hard on the face. "Now I hope that you and Scotty here have someplace to go. I am definitely telling Martin the way you treat me now." "Well, You better go pack your bags, Elaine." Scott said as he picked up the phone "Humm... 9........1.........1...." Scott said as he dialed. "All right Scotty. I'll leave you alone. Before one of the operators could pick up Scott hung up. "Get out of here before I change my mind and call again." "Ok.... but Shelby, your gonna get it soon." Elaine said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Well," Scott said "I hope we've seen the last of her today." "Yeah, I agree."  
  
center*****/center  
  
It was dinner time and Scott and Shelby walked into the dining room. They looked around and Scott saw a note on the table. "Scott, I heard about your little name calling thing with Elaine today. I hope you know that she just wants you to forget what happened and be your mother. Me and Elaine went out to a restaurant and wont be back for a while. You have money so go get you something too. Bye, Dad" "Ughhh... Elaine and I." Scott corrected him not realizing he sounded just like Peter. "Huh?" Shelby asked confused. "Come on. Lets go get something to eat.  
  
center*****/center  
  
Scott was mad. "Ohhh hell no. She will NEVER be my mother. I have a mother and that is not her." Scott said as he speeded down the road. "Scott, slow down or your gonna get a speeding ticket." Shelby pleaded with Scott. "Awww Scott" She said turning around looking at the cop with his lights. "Pull over Scott." Scott pulled over and sat with his head in his hands.  
  
"Hello son, License and Registration please?" Scott knew the drill. "Uhh...." Scott looked around. Where did he put it. "Oh here Scott it might be in here" Shelby said as she started to open the glove compartment. "NO!!" Scott screamed. It was too late Shelby had already opened the compartment and out flew about 13 speeding tickets. The cop caught on. "Come on son, were going to the station. Scott got out of the car and got his keys. He got into the back of the squad car and him and Shelby looked at each other nervously the whole way there.  
  
center*****/center  
  
As they were sitting in the police station Martin and Elaine walked in. "Scott. What this is the 2nd time in a week? What did you do inow/i "Uhh... well Ill have you know I didn't do anything last time and well this time I sort of got caught with 13 unpaid speeding tickets... heh heh" Scott laughed nervously. "Scott!! How could you do that? I thought you were responsible." "Yeah, Scotty. I did too." "SHUT UP SKANK!!" "Mr. Barringer," The cop started. "Uhh well have to bill you around 1,300 dollars for all those speeding tickets. Young Mr. Barringer said you would help him. That is why we called you." "Yeah... Scotty is prone to getting tickets." Who are you?" The cop asked? "Oh, I'm his mother" "NO YOUR NOT!! Your not a mother. A real mother wouldn't sleep with her son when he said 'NO'." The cop looked at Elaine. "Scott.... are you saying... your stepmother... uhh hurt you sexually?" "You know what? YEAH! I am. I'm tired of it."  
  
The police officer put cuffs on Elaine. "Elaine Barringer, you are charged with 1 count of Sexual abuse of a minor and 1 count of rape. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one we will provide you with one.... " The officer went on and took Elaine out of the room.  
  
Scott sat watching tv in the waiting room... nervous when his cell phone rang. "Hello? Scott Barringer." "Hello? Scott? Its Peter. Remember me?" "Yeah!! I sure remember you. You changed my life" "I heard that you were at the police station because of Elaine. Is that true?" "Yeah... I told on her and she is in the interrogation room as we speak." "Good! I'm glad to see that you are finally doing something about her. I also heard that Shelby found you again. Hows it going?" "Oh great..... My dad wants me so I have to get off. But I can tell you one thing. You'll be getting an invitation in the mail!" "For what?" Peter asked. No response. Scott hung up.  
  
center*****/center  
  
"Its over Scott. Why do you look so nervous?" "Oh, I'm not nervous about that. I was sorta wanting to take you out to a fancy restaurant." Elaine walked out of the police room "She confessed, Mr Barringer" "Shelby Merrick?...... Will you marry me?" Scott asked. Shelby wiped the tear from her face. She got up and walked right up in Elaine's face. She stared in her eye for about a minute. She then spit in her face, Turned around and looked at Scott "Yes!! Yes I will marry you." They ran to each other and hugged. A tear ran down Martins face. "I love you Scott!!" "I love you too... Shelby Barringer." Elaine and the officer walked off.... Elaine disgusted.  
  
center*****/center  
  
"Can I get a little something to eat here" Chad exclaimed banging on the bars of his cell. "I'll get you Scotty boy and ill take my beloved Shelby away forever!!! If you don't believe me... just wait!"  
  
center*****/center A/N: Well that was the last chapter! How do you like it? I will write a sequel on either the wedding or Chad breaking out of prison. Which one if either. If you have a better idea then please tell me. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
